


Cursed

by freikugal



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bros being hoes, Claude - Freeform, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Cursed, Dimitri is feral, Domestic Fluff, Feral Dimitri, Fluffy, M/M, Purring, Swimming, dimitri - Freeform, dimitri tops for once...., gay disaster claude, gay disaster dimitri, mermaid au, merman au, soulmate shit included, they probably bang in the pond later on KSNSND, they will most likely get freaky in later chapters ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freikugal/pseuds/freikugal
Summary: Claude likes to relax by the pond. He's heard rumors of a beast in the pond, and a prince who was cursed, but doesn't believe that the water creature exists until he's face to face with it.In which claude is a gay disaster and dimitri is feral.





	1. Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah they gay keep scrolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which claude is a gay disaster, and dimitri is feral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah they gay keep scrollin

The moon shone brightly on the water's surface, the warm summer breeze blowing through dark locks of hair, a soft breath leaving claude's lips as he layed back on the dock, staring up at the stars. 

It was late. A full moon, too. 

Claude came here to relax. It had been a very, very long day. No one would bother him, as everyone was pretty much asleep by now. He had his day off tomorrow, and wasn't worried about sleeping in. Teach would lecture him but no more than that. 

His mind drifted to the other house leaders. He wasn't close to edelgard, besides the occasional banter between them, but he considered her a friend. Then there was the mystery of the blue lions house leader. It was complicated. 

Apparently, the prince who had survived the tragedy of duscur, was cursed by a witch named cordelia, or something like that. He'd heard via eavesdropping that the current blue lions house leader was forced to be the next in line for the throne because of the circumstances. Felix was an odd fellow, and he didn't like having friends. But he was in line for the throne now that cordelia was inprisoned, and there wasn't much to do. Faerghus was a disaster. As soon as felix graduated he'd become king. Claude had tried to become friends with him for that, but felix isn't easy to be friends with. 

He wondered what happened to the prince. He got cursed, but no one said he died from it. Was he ill? Deathly ill? Or had he become a beast, much like miklan had when wielding a weapon with a crest stone? Claude had so many questions, and heavily considered consulting rhea.

He decided he would tomorrow. 

Claude was in a spot away from the ledge of the dock, so he was kinda hidden near the cart that the Fisherman stood in front of. It anyone was walking around, he didn't wanna be disturbed. He sat up and leaned against the cart.

A loud splash sounded, followed by thuds. The sound of fins hitting the dock peaked claude's curiousity. It sounded like a fish had jumped from the water. 

Well, in some ways, one had. 

A man was on the dock, with bright, golden hair. Deep blue eyes, his glimmering tail fully on the surface. He crawled, not noticing the man. Using his powerful hands and arms to pull himself towards the beginning of the dock and grab a bucket. He then uncurled one of his fins, unloading a bunch of fish. Small, but still. Claude hadn't even seen the fins that were curled against his body.

Dimitri put the fish into the bucket, his ears twitching. Claude had been holding his breath, but finally breathing in, dimitri heard it. Claude was in awe.

Bright blue eyes met green ones. 

Claude realized the two had met eyes, and though his face had flushed, he moved from his spot to crawl towards dimitri. He figured standing would scare him. He moved slowly and blinked his eyes slowly. It was funny. He was using the techniques he used to befriend cats on a merman. 

Well, it seemed to work. The merman's eyes narrowed, before slowly opening back to normal. Claude was close. The water from dimitri was soaking his clothes as he sat there, eyes locked with a merman. "Oh..Uh...hello.." Claude spoke. 

The sound seemed to have shocked dimitri, because he went on the offense immediately. Despite being on the surface, he pounced on claude. His tail pressing inbetween claudes legs as he'd practically slammed the man backwards. A groan left claude as his back hit the dock along with his head, and he felt a tight grip on his wrists, both being pinned by cold, webbed fingers. 

Claude had closed his eyes and not fought back, but he slowly opened them to look at the man. That's when he realized, the man's right eye had a scar over it. He seemed to also be a little bit blind in that eye. Claude stared into his eyes, that were narrowed again. The merman opened his mouth above claude, and hissed, sharp fangs barred. Claude turned his head and closed his eyes. 

Being pinned down by a hot man was on the top of his wishlist in life, but being threatened was debatable. 

He had his eyes clenched shut as he felt heated breaths hit his cheek and neck. God. Claude was blushing like mad at this point, and he felt a cold nose press into his neck and inhale deeply. Followed by smaller sniffs that moved down to smell at his clothes, before he felt the nose at his neck again. "U-uhm...Please don't hurt me..?" Claude begged in a questioning tone. Could this creature even understand?

He felt direct hot breaths on his neck again, and anxiety waved over him. Was he going to tear open his throat and kill him? Claude didn't know whether to feel threatened or aroused at this point. He felt a bit of both.  
One hand left his wrist and slid down to press against claudes chest. It seemed to be feeling his heartbeat. 

Should he..?

Claude gulped, taking a chance. Fuck, he needed to do something. If he didn't do something he could end up dead.

His hand raised to the merman's soft blonde hair and pressed against his cold, pointy ears. He gently rubbed at them before petting dimitri's hair, and he felt the man tense. Gulping hard as his heart raced. 

This could cost him his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u enjoy leave kudos or comments please im a whore for love😔🤘🏻


	2. Carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could cost claude his life, if he wasn't careful..

His anxiety seemed to last what felt like forever before he felt the man collapsed above him a bit, a loud whine leaving his lips, face pressed into claudes neck. Claude slid his hand down to pet and rub at the ears again, feeling something vibrate against him. What was that..?

No. It couldn't be...

The merman was purring against claude, and had melted against him, nuzzling into the warm and soft neck, and panting softly. Claude chuckled and found himself being freed. Hands moved to clutch at his back, and claude moved his second hand to rub the second ear. The purring grew louder, and claude heard thumping. Oh, gods. This merman was thumping his tail against the dock like a dog wagging it's tail. Claude was giggling, now. "You're just like a puppy." He commented, rubbing the mans ears. Wow. He really was just melted against him completely. 

Claude sat up, and the merman pulled away, his face flushed with blue, and seemingly embarrassed at his own actions. Claude smiled at him, both sitting up, close to eachother. "Can you tell me your name? I'm claude." He asked, his voice soft in the silence between them. 

The merman seemed to think for a minute, before looking down at the wood.

He moved his fingernails, and carved into the wood. 

D-i-m-i-t-r-i

"Dim..itri? Did i say that right?" Claude asked, looking up at the merman and getting a nod in response. "I see..And you live in the pond?" Another nod. 

"If i come back here, will you be here?" He asked, and dimitri seemed to hesitate for a second before pointing to the water. He pointed at the dock, and made a motion signaling down. 

"Under water?" Claude asked, and the merman nodded but pointed at the dock again. "Do you hide under the dock?" Finally, dimitri seemed satisfied with that, and nodded with a smile. 

Footsteps echoed from far away. "Who's there?" A gaurd called, and claude looked over. By the time the gaurd arrived and claude looked back over, the merman was gone. He looked back at the man and gave him a cheesey smile. "Sorry. I was fishing. I lost my pole and tried to get it." The gaurd nodded. "I'll take note that you come here. Normally no one visits this dock, with the legend of the beast in there and all." Claude nodded, but was curious. 

"A beast?" 

"Yes, the beast of the pond. If you haven't heard of it, ask tomas. He was there when it happened. It's a secret, though. Don't let the teachers or archbishop, let alone any other students know." 

Claude had agreed and chatted with the man before getting up to head back to his room. 

Oh man, that was alot to process. He'd ended up just stripping and passing out on his bed. While his eyes closed, he briefly wondered why they called such a beautiful creature a beast. 

Oh well. He'd worry about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will die for purring dimitri and you will too


	3. Learning

A soft groan escaped claude's throat, rolling around in bed. The light streamed through his window, and he got up, disgruntled and slightly grumpy. 

He moved to his dresser and grabbed clothes, a pair of what he wears normally everyday. You know, the designers that make these outfits could make something different every once in awhile but they pretty much gave him three pairs of the same outfit.

His other one was damp, and smelled slightly like fish.

And that's when he remembered.

Oh.

He'd met a merman yesterday. And had an experience. And this smell of fish was proof he hadn't dreamed it. 

He sucked in a sharp breath, feeling like screaming. God, that merman was hot! And that should be illegal! And he was super cute when purring!   
Claude found himself wishing to see him again but he needed to know more. The gaurd told him to ask tomas. That was all he needed to remember as he got dressed and sped out of his room and to the library.

He finally arrived, slightly out of breath. But he opened the door and made his way to the librarian at a quick pace, who seemed surprised to see claude so rushed and out of breath. "Tomas!" He exclaimed, and tomas smiled at him. "Yes?" 

"I need to know what happened to the prince. The one who was gonna lead blue lions." Claude said, sitting down in a nearby chair. Tomas seemed surprised at this, but still smiled and sat across from him. Claude had a hunch about the merman he met last night, and he wanted to know if it was true. 

"I will give you items seteth would take away if he saw. and you must keep quiet about this conversation. The church covers up these...Incidents." Claude nodded, just really really desperate to know about this prince who was cursed. Tomas pulled out a picture. It was drawn.

Rhea was standing next to a blonde man who looked all too familiar, and a pink haired woman was casting a spell on the man. In the next drawing, rhea was knocked away from him, and he was seemingly being shocked. Tomas passed the next picture to him, and it showed the man had charged the woman and stabbed her with his lance. And then, he collapsed. Rhea had ran to his side in the next picture, but he had cat shaped pupils and hissed at her.

The next picture show him being strapped to a table as nuns performed a spell on him, seemingly trying to cleanse him.

"I see..So he was hit by the witch and transformed into a beast, and they tried to exercise him?" Tomas nodded in response to that. "Yes. And i had seen it all. They had tried to ease the curse on him, giving back his conscience. But he couldn't speak anymore. And rhea had said the only way to make him..part human again, was to further the physical transformation. They did it. He turned into a..Water beast. Half man, half fish. He couldn't speak, and he was still aggressive." Tomas spoke, and claude was shocked, before piecing it all together.

"They put him in the pond then, didn't they? But why didn't they just kill him?" Claude asked.

Tomas seemed to pause. "Rhea said that there was a way to reverse the curse. For him to gain his humanity back. He'd have to..fall in love. Sounds just like a fairy tale, does it not? But, alas, rhea tried to make him fall in love with woman after woman, and it never worked. He never killed one but he did get violent. Eventually they gave up and let him live in the pond. Poor man..The church just turned their back on the heir to the throne, and replaced him with the fraldarius heir." Tomas shook his head. 

"I see. Thank you, tomas. Keep these drawings. Don't worry, I'll keep it secret." He winked to the man, standing up. Tomas nodded and got up aswell, walking back to the shelves he'd been organizing.

Claude bid farewell, and began to speed walk to the pond. It all made sense. 

He knew he could help this man. There had to be a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay disaster feels


	4. Bubbling

Under the surface, dimitri was hiding underneath the dock. He could hear footsteps above him, as someone started fishing. The pond was deep. Extremely deep. He'd learned that when they first put him in here. They tried to make him fall in love with women before they did, and he'd wanted to kill every single one of them. 

He'd learned he only needed to hide until sunset, or around 4 in the afternoon. People would stop fishing, and the sun wasn't on the pond, so no one could see beneath the surface. It was almost time for him to roam free again, and he wondered about claude. 

His heart pounded just remembering it. The man had been so kind and yet so cute, plus, when he rubbed his ears it felt so good. Dimitri considered turning into a human for claude. But he didn't remember how to walk, or anything of the sort. He didn't even know he could transform until after claude left and suddenly he knew exactly how to become human. Well, partly. He knew it was only momentarily if he did. He didn't know how he knew this. His memory was fuzzy, but he did remember how he ended up becoming like this, and his past...

He wondered how felix and sylvain were doing. He missed them. 

The feelings in his chest shocked him. He hadn't felt like this since he'd transformed. He'd only felt like attacking, or he hated himself. He never missed anyone, or felt affection like this.   
Dimitri could hear people talking above, and hurried footsteps above him. Seems like they were running on the dock. He hoped they weren't swimming, because he hated having to hide in the long seaweed unless he had to. He enjoyed it, and played with it alot, even made a bed out of it under the dock. Along with some lost items people had dropped, and he'd collected. They were shiny, and pretty. 

Up above, he heard voices. And someone stopped fishing, reeling in their line. 

"Professor! An emergency has happened at remire village. Everyone is going, we need you on the front lines. It's..Bad.. People are dying. I told the fisherman I'd take care of the dock. All of the students are going, along with the gaurds. They need you." That voice sounded familiar. "I already had been planning to swim..It's horrible such a tragedy would happen right now. i'll be here with the rest of my house, but most of golden deer has agreed to lend you a hand."   
He heard responses, before hurried footsteps running away. There were loud noises that followed. Soldiers marching out, commands flying around. People telling whoever was above him to make sure everything is okay at the pond while they're gone.

And then silence.

It was late afternoon, dimitri could tell that. 

A loud splash resonated, and dimitri heard bubbles. He looked over at the source, only to see claude...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut next chapter🤘🏻


	5. Touching (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is smutty,, and pretty gross, so you've been warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They bangin.....

Claude swam to him. There was a small space between the water and the dock, so claude rised to the surface, and leaned against the pole to stay afloat. Looking down at dimitri. 

Dimitri raised up too, and his head peaked above water, eyes blinking at claude. He stared, as claude grinned. "Hey dimitri." He spoke. "I couldn't get you off my mind. I had to see you." 

Dimitri flushed bright blue and fidgeted, but he moved to motion to the sun, and then a downwards motion. He wanted to see claude at sundown, too. Claude blushed after he understood, and he gently floated to dimitri. Who froze up as claude grew close, and a hand touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed, a thumb rubbing at his cheek. "Dimitri..You're beautiful." He complimented, earning a deeper blush and a whine in response. Dimitri whined. 

Claude felt like he was having heart palpitations. That whine was adorable. And he slid and hand to dimitri's ears again as he wrapped his legs around the mans waist. Dimitri could float idly there whilest not sparing any energy. But constantly swimming to stay afloat was exhausting for claude. 

Purring, again. Claude chuckled. And he learned in to dimitri's face. "You're adorable. Do you normally purr like this?" He asked, earning a whine in response. 

Claude paused his actions of rubbing the mermans ears to place his hands on his chest. Dimitri was cold, but also warm at the same time. It was odd. What he didn't expect was to be pushed up against the pole that was one to support the dock, gasping softly as dimitri pressed him against the wet wood. 

A head dived into his neck, and he felt purring again. Claude moved his hand to pet dimitri's hair. "W-whoa there, big boy.." He was a little flustered. I mean, claude was just in boxers since he planned on just swimming. 

He felt teeth scrape against his neck and he gasped, before he felt the man bite down. It felt gentle, oddly enough, and claude moaned, hand grasping at blonde hair in desperation. "Nn...D..Dimitri..Wow...Uhm...Okay.." He didn't know how to respond to this and he didn't have much time to because he was arching his back as dimitri was biting on another part of his neck and sucking on it. He was marking him.

In dimitri's mind, while yes, this was sexual, he was marking claude as his mate. Someone bound to him for life. This primal urge came out of nowhere, and he'd never felt this with any of the women they tried to give him. But he felt so..Warm..And heat was spreading through him at every moan and reaction. 

Claude let out yet another moan as more bites were left on his neck, his eyes growing hazy. His body was responding in accordance with all of these sensitive places being attacked. Even kisses and licks drove him mad. 

Dimitri seemed to pause when he felt something hard against him, and claude was just panting at this point. "W...Wow..Dimitri.." He could barely manage out between pants. And he wanted to return the favor. He felt dimitri pull away from his abused neck and he grabbed the males hair and tugged it to the side. 

The response was amazing. A moan left the merman, and claude couldn't believe he went from curious about a cursed prince to..Well...Banging him. If they went that far of course. 

Claude bit onto the mans cold neck and he felt hands pawing at his back, and he could hear dimitri panting. God. This was the weirdest thing claude has done while swimming. Besides, he didn't even know if dimitri..well...Had...a dick. That was a question in his mind that was awkward to think about. Whines grew louder as claude nibbled at his ear, sucking on his neck again to leave marks. And dimitri was a mess at this point, but claude could only feel shocked when he felt hips rocking against his. 

A moan left claude and he leaned up, pulling dimitri in to a kiss. He was shocked at how soft the mans lips were, but god, did this feel good. Claude pressed his erection against against him harder, feeling something moving. Like...Scales parting. Hands slid down to claudes waist and claude yelped as his underwear was being pulled off, but he helped the merman get it off. Looking down, he broke the kiss, thats when he realized. 

Oh..Oh...

Dimitri's scales in his groin area had parted, and yeah..That was..a uh..dick. It looked more like a very thick tentacle, and claude rewrapped his legs around dimitri's waist. He didn't ever think he'd be naked and fucking a mermaid, but thats life for ya. 

Claude returned to kissing dimitri and was greated by a heated open mouthed kiss and a very long tongue wrapping around his. Though, he learned that wasn't gonna be the only one. Claude broke away from the kiss as the tentacle down below was prodding at his ass. He gasped, as dimitri pressed closer and bit on his neck, holding him in place as he shifted his hips and it began to..well..Wiggle inside. 

Now while claude wasn't...Inexperienced when it came to touching himself, so fingers were normal for him on himself but this was completely different. It was pulsating, slimey, and normally he'd find that gross but it didn't hurt at all when it slid inside so he didn't care one bit. 

The bite on his neck loosened and moans escaped dimitri. His hands on claudes hips as he pushed him down as far as he could go on his length, and claude was shocked. Heated breaths escaped both of them, and gods, were they both a mess. "Claude." Dimitri groaned out, and claude was shocked to hear the man speak. It didn't last for long, though, because before he could think about it the tentacle was thrashing in and out of him. Dimitri wasn't moving his hips..He had..Well, control over it.

Not like it mattered, because claude was almost a complete drooling mess in seconds. If anyone was by the pond they'd probably be confused as to why the hell there's moaning underneath a dock. Both men let out moans, claude scratching onto dimitri's back and dimitri whining and panting. Moving even faster, claude felt like he was seeing stars as it hit against his prostate. And when he moaned louder at it hitting there, dimitri assaulted it over and over again. Dimitri was clawing at his thighs at this point, leaving red marks all over them. Claude nearly screamed when he hit his orgasm, if it wasn't for dimitri silencing him with assault after assault, and the cry died in his throat. He could only pant out pleas for more, and he heard his name being called over and over again, by the man. 

When dimitri finally came, claude couldn't count the orgasms he'd had. Dimitri let out a loud whine and a cry of claudes name as he stopped his movement, holding onto him tightly. 

It was...An odd feeling, to say the least, when dimitri had came. Claude would rather not describe it, as he'd probably turn red and not know how to, but dimitri pulled out and claude was a mess against him. Both were panting like crazy, out of energy, but claude knew he had to..well..Make it back to his dorm without being seen. 

Though, dimitri didn't seem to wanna let him go. He heard praises, and felt kisses to his neck as his eyes were closed and he panted like crazy.

What a mess...


	6. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.

Felix, ingrid and sylvain looked shocked beyond belief, and ingrid had dropped her cup. Lucky, it did not break..She didn't know how, until she realized dimitri had caught it mid air, even though the liquid spilled out the glass was okay. 

Dimitri placed it on the floor nearby, and looked at his friends. "Felix...Ingrid...Sylvain.." He whispered, and suddenly he was being tackle hugged. Ingrid was sobbing into his shoulder, not caring if he was wet, and dimitri couldn't help but begin to cry, too. 

It hurt. To have been away for so long. As he looked up, he could even see tears in felix's eyes, who moved to hug him too. "...Idiot..How did you break the curse...Rhea told us you'd never come back.." Felix was crying against him, and suddenly sylvain was hugging them, too. All hugging. 

"I...I didn't..He did..It was so....i felt like i was in a coma. I couldn't think, i was just a beast. But when he came around i could think again. Like...i was human. And i guess when we...or...In better words when i realized my feelings for him..I had control over my form. It only took him one day to..make me fall in love." Dimitri said while sniffling as he pulled back, all three wiping their tears while sylvain patted ingrids back. "We missed you, dimitri...I'm so happy...We're so happy...You're back." Ingrid spoke. 

Dimitri stumbled, his legs nearly giving out, and claude caught him. "Whoa there princess. You haven't walked in a very long time." He teased. Ingrid looked concerned. "Should he go to the nurse..?" She said, worriedly. And claude shook his head.

"He's okay. Please tell rhea he's..Back though. I'll take care of him and make sure nothing happens." Claude spoke. And he realized felix was staring at his neck. 

A blush crept onto his face. "What's that on your neck?" He said with a scoff. 

Sylvain looked like he was in disbelief, but suddenly was chuckling. "Those are hickies. Wow, prince. You sure are lively." He teased before ingrid smacked him.   
"Sorry. These two have no room to talk. Especially after i walked in on them in the training hall." She said with a very, very irratated face. And felix was suddenly walking away angrily with a red face and sylvain whined before following him.

Ingrid shook her head but smiled as she sniffled. "Take good care of him, okay? His room is up there. I'm sure you know the abandoned one. It still gets cleaned every once in awhile so it should be okay. Please..Dimitri. Rest..I'll let rhea know. I'll ask more questions later." Dimitri nodded as ingrid said goodbye and went to go to rhea. And claude chuckled.

"They were moping about the whole time you were gone. Come on, lets get you out of those clothes." He spoke, helping dimitri into his room. He closed the door and began to undress him.

Dimitri was extremely red. Still blushing like crazy as claude undressed him. Claude even took the time to admire him, feeling over his scars, and once he was completely undressed he used a spare nearby blanket to dry him off.

Well, it didn't help dimitri's blush that claude stared directly at his crotch and went "Nice!" 

Claude ended up being hit with a pillow. 

Dimitri threw on a pair of boxers and a shirt, climbing in bed and waiting for claude, who stripped and ended up stealing clothes from dimitri.   
The man climbed in bed behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Claude's face nuzzling into dimitri's neck from behind. "Ah...You belong to me now, dimitri. And i hope you feel the same for me." 

"Of course..I can't believe you were able to charm a feral merman though.." He joked, and claude laughed. 

"That's the golden deer for ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.....Not that great but gay feels......❤ Please comment if you enjoyed and leave kudos....  
also funny last line because claude is just..Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I'll grind to finish this as soon as possible......
> 
> I hope you liked it, leave kudos and a comment if u did pls im a whore for compliments 😔🤘🏻


End file.
